Various types of cables are used in building trades, information technology systems, or other applications to provide necessary or desired service to locations within a building or other structure. These cables may include fiber optic cables, coaxial cables, phone cables, electrical power cables, etc. At the point of service, free ends of the cable are typically connected to a terminal or outlet, allowing an end user to selectively connect equipment to the available service. Building codes and best practices often require a length of cable slack to be available at each terminal to increase ease of connection to the terminal or equipment. The terminal or equipment may be located at a building wall or may be located outside of the wall, but in either case additional cable slack is often desirable. Regardless of the final point of connection, however, cable slack is best contained to avoid damage to the cable and/or prevent unsightly or hazardous conditions. To prevent damage to the cable, care should be taken when storing the cable slack. Too often, however, cable slack is simply forced into a wall box or a wall space itself.